Les caméléons
by siizenn
Summary: Le lycée, c'est une nouvelle période où tout change. On devient des caméléons, en pensant être cool et normaux. On essaie de se fondre dans le décor en fumant ce joint pas trés fiable et en fermant les yeux sur les problèmes, les pensants inexistants. Mais malgré ça, un caméléon ça reste un ado. Un ado regrettant ses 10 ans.
1. camé(leon)

**Caméléon** **_[ chamaeleon]_**

 _nom masculin_

 _Reptile saurien insectivore qui a la propriété de changer de couleur._

Les caméléons, c'est ce qui représente la capacité à se fondre dans le milieu où ils résident. À eux seul, ils sont l'incarnation d'une métaphore. Ils ont la capacité à s'adapter avec qui ils sont, dans quel cadre ils évoluent et savent parfaitement se fondre dans la masse en restant discrets.

Cependant, derrière ces fabuleux tours de magie, l'on peut comprendre que la vie n'est jamais facile pour eux. Ils essaient d'être des caméléons juste pour s'intégrer, sans vraiment y arriver. Cela peut les fatiguer et ça n'a pas de réel intérêt.

Un caméléon n'est jamais vraiment lui-même.

Dès lors, dans le contexte de cette routine, les caméléons sont plutôt désignés comme des gens voulant s'adapter, en vain, à une société qui les rejette.


	2. les preliminaires

[préliminaires]

Le collège était digne d'un grand capharnaüm.

Plus les années passaient et plus South Park se transformait en une zone regroupant les êtres humains les plus insolites des États Unies. L'idée que leurs descendants se retrouvent dans un établissement aussi pourrie que la primaire pendant quatre ans était pourtant inenvisageable.

Sur le coup, ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Peut-être ennuyant, assez violent et problématique suivant les années, mais tout ces " jeunes adolescents " n'étaient encore que des enfants. Les jeux si populaires de la primaire qu'ils savaient maîtriser à la perfection avaient prient un niveau au dessus et c'était un peu près la même chose pour tout :

Les amitiés, les amours, les bagarres, les blagues...

Mais ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui qu'ils comprennent que le lycée n'est pas vraiment comme il le pensaient. Tout est plus sérieux et intense. Les petites blagues se transforment en débat de deux heures, les amourettes que personne ne prenait au sérieux deviennent de longues et ennuyantes relations, les parents, les profs et les cours et les gens et tout ça...

Tout prend une trop grande ampleur et, soudainement, on réalise qu'être un enfant de 10 ans, c'était pas si nul que ça.


	3. un

[fond de la classe]

Bebe a une forte poitrine, tout le monde est au courant. C'est un fait et ça n'étonne personne.

Elle en a toujours eut et c'est au collège que s'en est même devenu un problème ou un sujet de moquerie à part entière. Pendant cette période, la jeune blonde à essayait de passer outre. Elle se rappelait de la belle époque où tout le monde l'appréciait parce que sa plastique mammaire était plus importante que les autres filles.

Mais avec le temps, ceci ne l'a jamais vraiment rassurée. Dans n'importe quel cas ou situation d'ailleurs. Bebe se sentait mal à l'aise et elle n'avait personne pour parler de son problème (surtout pas avec sa mère).

Mais au lycée on grandit. Physiquement - surtout pour elle - et mentalement. Ceux qui se moque sont qualifié de cons et ceux qui passent outre de personne mature. Bebe s'est toujours qualifiée dans la seconde case mais aujourd'hui, c'est officiel. Elle peut enfin enfiler des décolletés ou des vêtements plus courts que la moyenne, sans avoir un seul remord.

Mais ça n'empêche en rien les regards baladeurs que Clyde essaie tant bien que mal de dissimulé derrière son épaule. Et même si d'un côté, avoir un contrôle c'est assez énervant, ce faire déplacer au premier rand à côté de Bebe pour " suspections de tricherie ", ça l'est beaucoup moins.

Clyde mord son stylo. Il flâne, balade ses yeux un peu partout mais n'écarte surtout pas son champ de vision malgré le fait que son cerveau ne semble plus trop fonctionner. Il parait fasciné, même intriguer par de telles formes. Bebe, il la connaît depuis toujours mais pourtant, _les filles,_ elles non.

Mais heureusement pour la jeune adolescente, la sonnerie retentit enfin. C'est dans un brouhaha incompréhensible que les élèves se lèvent et que les chaises se déplacent. Clyde, en sursaut, n'entend même pas la professeure leur supplier de déposer leurs devoirs sur son bureau. En panique, ses yeux se dirigent vers sa camarde qui est maintenant assez loin et vers sa fiche de contrôle qui est quasiment vide. Son nom, son prénom, la date, l'exercice un, la moitié du quatre... Clyde grogne en maudissant les maths et surtout les poitrines des filles.

« - Quoi ? Et ça t'étonne ?

Clyde lève les yeux devant la remarque de Token.

\- Mais non, mais... mais vous comprenez pas. J'suis sûr qu'elle le fait exprès.

\- Donc... Bebe mettrait des dé-décolletés juste pour toi ? » Reprend Jimmy en remerciant Token d'un rapide coup de tête pour avoir déposé tout ses manuels dans son casier.

« - Mais non ! Pas pour moi ! Enfin si mais... mais pas d'une façon agréable, vous voyez ? Du genre "uh et si je mettais un décolleté juste pour que Clyde ne réussisse pas son parcours scolaire" ?

\- Bebe ou pas, ton parcours scolaire est déjà f-f-foutu. »

Le brun rapproche ses sourcils en serrant ses dents pendant que Token ricane en fermant son casier.

Le couloir du lycée commence lentement à se vider, ce qui arrange bien Craig, lui qui a toujours du mal à arriver en avance. En apercevant Burters débarquer en face de lui, il manque de peu de cogner son épaule contre la sienne. Juste à temps, il l'exquive et remarque à peine son visage déformé par la tristesse ou quelques chose comme ça.

Craig détourne son regard en haussant des épaules. En marchant rapidement, il s'approche de ses amis et réussit à s'introduire silencieusement dans la discussion.

« - Salut.

Clyde, qui est alors à la gauche de Jimmy, contourne par derrière ses amis pour attraper Craig par le col de son gilet.

\- Mec t'es sérieux ? Tu m'as laissé tout seul pour l'examen.

\- Ah.

\- C'était hyper dur !

\- Tu crois que j'ai séché pourquoi ?

\- Et t'as aussi raté le dé-dé-décolleter de Bebe.

Craig fixe Jimmy en ricanant ironiquement et en levant ses yeux au ciel.

\- Wouah. »


	4. deux

[deux]

Kyle s'avance vers le banc. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'aperçoit que Cartman assit dessus.

Par derrière, quelques personnes réussissent à le bousculer. Dans un soufflement, qui exprime plus de la fatigue que de l'agacement, il s'approche lentement, les mains dans les poches. Arrivé à sa hauteur il détourne les yeux un moment avant de tourner son attention sur le manteau de son « ami », toujours aussi rouge.

\- Il est où Stan ?

Cartman lève les yeux de son téléphone et, petit à petit, relève la tête jusqu'au visage de Kyle.

\- Derrière. Avec Wendy.

\- Et Kenny ?

\- Dehors.

\- Et... Butters ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de lui.

Kyle fronce ses sourcils.

L'adolescent ne semble pas être enjoué à l'idée de passer la pause du matin en compagnie de Cartman. Le fait que Kenny est encore une fois dehors et que Butters est introuvable ne l'étonne pas vraiment. Mais il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec Stan vu son attitude ces derniers temps. Surtout si il le gaspille avec Wendy.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux lui faire ta confession ?

Le sourire en coin de Cartman lui donne presque des vomissements.

\- Ta gueule.

C'est sur ces paroles que le jeune roux fait demi tour en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur la neige fondu.

* * *

Sur les escaliers menant au gymnase, Tweek s'approche des garçons. Il essaie de paraître serein malgré son air essoufflé. En l'aprrcevant arriver, Craig enlève ses écouteurs et lui adresse un geste avec sa tête. Celui-ci sourit maladroitement.

\- T'avais raison Clyde. C'était... arh, super dur.

Le brun hoche la tête en souriant comme si il avait profané la vérité absolue il y a une heure plutôt. Token se décale mais Tweek lui fait signe qu'il préfère rester debout.

\- Je t'avais dit ! Le contrôle de math est in-fai-sable.

\- Tweek dit ça mais il aura une... s-super bonne note.

Craig approuve.

\- J'ai jamais dit que j'en aurai pas une. J'ai juste dit que c'était... ouais, compliqué.

Les rayons du soleil réussissent à se frayer un chemin entre les nuages gris qui prennent de plus en plus d'ampleur depuis quelques temps. Le vent se radoucit et la cour semble bien vide pour un mardi matin. Une bande de filles passent devant eux et Clyde en profite pour reprendre la parole.

\- J'vous ai pas dit mais mon père est pas là tout un week-end.

\- Quand ? Questionne Token.

\- J'sais plus, j'lui demanderai. Mais... ça veut dire qui faut pas laisser passer ça.

Le brun se relève un peu en poussant son sac contre son dos pour redresser celui-ci.

\- Grosse soirée les gars.

Token lève les yeux, nullement surprit.

\- Si on fait une « grosse soirée », c'est large mieux d'la faire chez Token et pas dans ton trou paumé.

Clyde continue, en faisant abstraction des remarques de Craig.

\- Non mais sérieux, juste une ? Ça faisait longtemps en plus. On invitera plein de filles et... et d'autre gens.

\- I-impossible. J'ai des réunions tout les week-ends à suivre a... avec l'assoc'.

\- Jimmy t'es chiant.

Le jeune brun hausse ses épaules pendant que Token secoue lentement sa tête.

\- Ma mère voudra pas si c'est chez toi.

\- Voilà pourquoi on doit la faire chez Token. Reprend Craig.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Pourquoi elle voudra pas si c'est chez moi ?

\- Le coup des poux en cm1, chez toi... c'est toujours pas passé.

Clyde se retient d'insulter la mère de son ami d'imbécile. Il avait à peine neuf an, comment pouvait-il savoir que des poux pouvaient se propager aussi rapidement ?

\- T'as qu'à lui dire que c'est chez quelqu'un d'autre, j'sais pas. Tu sais très bien j'peux pas gérer une soirée sans toi.

\- Et sans ton fric.

Le brun donne un léger coup de coude à Craig.

\- Et toi alors ? Tu viendras hein ?

Craig, alors complètement allongé tout le long du pallier, lève légèrement ses yeux en les tournant à sa droite. Indifférent, il chuchote:

\- Tweek ?

Le blond sursaute un peu en emmêlant ses mains. En ne savant pas vraiment quoi faire, il fronce un sourcil et grimace légèrement.

\- Je sais pas, euh... Oui je suppose ?

\- Ok. Alors oui.

\- Cool. Reprend Clyde.

* * *

Le blond ne sent plus son souffle.

Ça doit bien faire plusieurs minutes qu'il fonce tête baissé sans regarder ailleurs. Il n'a jamais observé ses pieds de la sorte en si peu de temps. Contre le bois, sur le sol brillants du couloir, au coin des marches bétonnées et maintenant contre la neige. C'est à cette instant qu'il prend conscience de ses capacités à marcher ou bien courir très vite. Mais aussi, et malheureusement, de son immense lâcheté.

La gorge sèche, la boule au ventre et son cerveau rempli d'incompréhension il arrive enfin vers les portails de sortie. Sa main se crispe autour la bretelle de son sac à dos et dans un dernier soufflement de soulagement, il franchit les portes. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il est rapidement coupé dans son élan. Son corps cogne celui d'un autre et il lui faut bien quelques secondes avant d'oser soulever son menton.

\- Butters ? Réplique Kenny.

Le petit blond ouvre grand ses yeux avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il observe le visage de son ami se remplir d'incompréhension. Butters fait ensuite abstraction de la substance entre ses doigts et essaie de se ressaisir. Complètement.

\- Hum... Salut.

Kenny hausse ses sourcils.

\- Salut.

Le plus grand observe les affaires scolaires de son ami dépasser le long de son sac à dos dans un bazar bien organisé. Il semble essoufflé, même si il essaie de faire paraître le contraire et c'est à peine si ses vêtements sont correctement mis.

Kenny sourit.

\- Alors... on tente de sécher ?

Butters ne manque pas de temps. Il secoue rapidement sa tête.

\- Non non hein...!

\- T'inquiètes... c'est pas moi qui va aller cafter.

Le petit blond ne semble pas apprécier ça. _Sécher_ n'est pas le premier mot qui lui est venu en tête, même si l'action qu'il est entrain de faire consiste -un peu près- à faire ça. Il ravale sa salive en tortillant son pied.

\- Le dit à personne, ok ?

Kenny secoue la tête en souriant.

\- J'aurai bien aimé t'accompagner mais...

Le plus grand s'arrête un moment. Il profite des dernières personnes rentrantes dans l'enceinte du lycée pour observer son interlocuteur. Par surprise, ce n'est que maintenant qu'il remarque l'absence de Butters ces dernier temps. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention, mais ce n'est pas comme si cela l'inquiéter plus que ça. Kenny aussi disparaît de temps en temps et ça n'empêche en rien les gens de vivre et vice verca. Mais en y pensant... Si cela vient de Butters, il est possible que ça soit beaucoup plus problématique qu'avec lui.

\- ... Ouais.

Butters ne sait pas quoi faire. Il le remercie poliment du regard et semble vouloir s'avancer avant que Kenny réussit à l'interrompt encore une fois.

\- Euh, Butters ? Ça va ?

Le petit blond se stoppe. Son cœur bat, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Sur un coup de tête il hoche rapidement la tête et passe son chemin sans lui adresser un regard. Kenny lui, l'observe un instant traverser la route puis s'éloigner du lycée.


	5. trois

[trois]

\- Ok les gosses, j'vais pas passer par quatre chemins.

Un silence de plomb s'installe petit à petit dans le grand réfectoire. Sur scène, le proviseur PC semble de plus en plus en colère. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il soit monter en grade aussi rapidement. Par chance, au collège, les anciens primaires avaient ressenti un tel bonheur et un soulagement si immense en s'apercevant qu'ils ne l'auraient plus dans leurs pattes. Mais quelle déception ce fut quant ils l'aperçurent à nouveau dans les couloirs du lycée.

Comme si ils étaient maudit, pour l'éternité.

\- J'étais plutôt de bonne humeur, en plus. En plein _good vibes_ c'matin. Mais quel surprise ce fut quand j'aperçu cette merde placardée devant les portes du lycée, mec.

Le proviseur lève alors sa main droite et montre avec insistance une affiche qui commence à lentement se brouiller entre celle-ci.

\- « _Burn the school »_.

Le micro se met alors à grincer et pour accompagner ça, une avalanche de bavardages se déclenche dans les rangées des élèves.

L'affiche est en papier simple. Elle semble neuve et faite à la main. D'un coup de feutre plutôt gras il y inscrit :

 ** _Keep one's cool and_**

 ** _BURN THE SCHOOL._**

\- Alors le p'tit merdeux qui s'amuse à faire ça...

Quelques élèves se taisent immédiatement alors que les plus téméraires en profitent pour sortir leurs téléphones ou bien quitter les lieux.

\- Tu vas pas continuer ton jeu très longtemps, mon gars !

\- Ce que veut dire le principal c'est que... c'est qu'il est important pour nous tous que l'auteur[e] de ces affiches se dénonce très rapidement pour que nous trouvons une solution. Coupe la conseillère avec insistance.

Plus loin dans la salle, entre les vibrations du téléphone de Stan et les ricanements de Kenny, Kyle sent son poing se serré. Pour lui, le coupable ne fait aucun doute. Il retient son soufflement le plus longtemps.

\- Cartman...

* * *

\- Ça va ?

Wendy se retourne rapidement en entendant la voix de son petit ami.

Facilement surprise, elle arrange une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et hoche la tête.

\- Ouais.

Stan se crée un chemin entre la neige. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé traîner derrière les bâtiments du lycée. Il trouve ces endroits assez gloques et restreints. Ça lui rappel jamais rien de bon et l'adolescent à vraiment l'impression qu'il se retrouvera en face d'un Butters entrain de payer cinq dollars à une fille à tout moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

Wendy tourne du pied un moment. Elle fait tout pour que ce moment ne paraisse pas cliché mais rien y fait, il faut qu'elle se lance.

\- J'ai envie de... parler ?

Stan aperçoit sa petite grimace qui, depuis quelques temps, deviendrait presque un tic.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle ?

L'adolescente hoche la tête.

Elle regarde un instant autour d'eux et se voit même jeter un regard indiscret vers la poubelle du fond.

\- Bon. J'vais pas tourner autour du pot mais... Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Stan, ok ?

Le jeune garçon ne semble pas comprendre. Il hoche la tête machinalement.

\- Ouais, moi aussi.

\- Je sais. Et... t'es vraiment quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Et aussi, j'ai vraiment vraiment pas envie qu'on casse ou qu'on fasse un truc comme ça mais—

\- Casser ?

Wendy souffle en avançant.

\- Non, non, c'est pas ce que je voulait dire. Vraiment pas, mais... Juste, y a trop de pression qui vient d'un coup tu vois. J'ai un peu l'impression que tout ça entre nous... ça va trop vite ?

\- Trop vite ?

Un silence s'installe.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis mille an et que ça fait que deux mois qu'on ose se tenir la main. Reprend Stan en ricanant ironiquement.

\- Que la main ? Quand même pas...

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- T'exagère.

\- Alors explique moi ?

La jeune fille lève les yeux en réfléchissant quelques secondes. Elle réalise alors que la pause se terminera dans quelques minutes et que c'est maintenant ou jamais.

\- C'est juste trop soudain et intense. J'vois bien que tu veux plus et tout mais... tu vois, je suis pas prête.

\- Comment ça je veux plus ?

\- Fais pas genre, Stan. Tout le monde sait très bien de quoi vous parlez Kenny, Cartman, toi et tout.

\- Wendy, tout le monde parle de _ça_.

\- Justement ! Tout le monde... sauf moi. Mais c'est pas toi le problème, j'te comprends, c'est normal. Faut juste—

Wendy grogne un peu en jouant avec ses mains.

\- Faut juste que je prenne du recule. J'ai pas envie de dire que j'veux qu'on fasse « une pause » ou un truc comme ça, mais c'est un peu le principe.

Stan fronce ses sourcils. Il semble troubler et se sent un peu con de ne pas tout saisir.

\- ... Et s'te plait Stan, ne te transforme pas en gotique dans deux jours. À chaque fois tu fais ça et tu sais très bien que j'déteste.

Le rire de Wendy résonne maladroitement dans les oreilles de l'adolescent.

\- J'le faisais juste en primaire quand on rompait tout le temps, là... c'est pas pareil.

\- Ouais. Désolé Stan.

Le jeune garçon est soudainement surpris par le geste de Wendy. Ses bras s'enlacent autour de lui pendant que sa tête se love au creux de son cou.

\- J'ai pas envie de te perdre ou quoi que ce soit. T'es quelqu'un de bien et je cesserai jamais de t'aimer.

\- Ouais, ouais. Pareil...

L'adolescent ne met pas longtemps pour apercevoir le sourire légèrement triste de Wendy. Elle baisse rapidement ses yeux et se décale légèrement.

\- À plus.

Sa silhouette disparaît derrière les escaliers en fer et les poubelles. Stan ne comprend pas encore ce qui vient de se passer. La seule chose qu'il ressent c'est un léger pincement au cœur et une immense envie de s'éclater le crâne contre un mur.


	6. quatre

[quatre]

 ** _Clyde  
[16:23]_**

 _Papa? Samedi t là ?_

 ** _Papa  
[16:25]_**

 _Pas ce week-end je t'ai dis mon chéri_

 ** _Clyde  
[16:25]_**

 _Ok_

 ** _Clyde  
[16:26]_**

 _Je peux inviter des copains à la maison alors? steu plait_

 ** _Papa  
[16:27]_**

 _Pour quoi faire Clyde_

 ** _Clyde  
[16:27]_**

 _Rien on joue à la console_

 ** _Clyde  
[16:27]_**

 _Et après on dort_

 ** _Papa  
[16:29]_**

 _Il y aura qui ?_

 ** _Clyde  
[16:29]_**

 _Bah Token Jimmy Tweek_

 ** _Clyde  
[16:29]_**

 _Et Craig_

 ** _Papa  
[16:30]_**

 _Pas de désordre alors_

 ** _Papa  
[16:30]_**

 _Je laisserai un peu d'argent_

Clyde, cachant son téléphone sous son bureau, souffle de soulagement. Il cherche Token du regard vers le fond de la classe.

Celui-ci lui adresse un air interrogateur en agitant sa tête. Clyde sourit en levant son pouce vers le haut.

 ** _Clyde  
16:30]_**

 _Merciiii papa :)))_

* * *

Butters déteste ce couloir. Non pas parce qu'il peut paraître très long et que, à première vue, il n'a rien de différent par rapport aux autres. La raison est bien plus subtile et il faut être un habitué pour la connaître. Le blondinet aperçoit Craig assit sur une des trois chaises qui sont installés près du mur. Oui, Butters est arrivé à destination : le bureau du proviseur.

Il avance timidement et s'installe finalement à côté de Craig. Celui-ci trifouille son téléphone, sans même le cacher au fond de sa poche. Butters le dévisage un moment, puis sentant son regard croiser le sien, il détourne rapidement les yeux vers sa gauche.

\- Euh ça va ?

Le blondinet ne sait pas comment interprété cette question. Est-ce ironique ? Est-ce que Craig lui demande ça avec un léger sous entendu du genre « _tranquille ? Je te dérange pas peut être_? » ou bien est-ce une véritable question sans arrière pensée ?

Butters frotte ses mains contre son pantalon en regardant vaguement le sol.

\- Oui.

Craig ne dit rien. Il fixe Butters un instant, sans imaginer la gêne que cela lui procure. Puis il détourne lui aussi son regard en haussant des épaules.

Quelques instants plus tard, Kenny arrive lui aussi, les mains dans les poches.

\- Salut Craig !

L'interpellé ne lève même pas les yeux de son appareil électronique. Il se contente d'un « _salut_ » plutôt restreint.

\- Quoi de neuf ?

\- Rien mec, laisse tombé.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui y a ?

Craig souffle en relevant la tête. Il semble réellement agacé, mais pas à cause de Kenny visiblement.

\- La cantinière... elle peut vraiment pas fermer sa gueule.

Kenny affiche un sourire désolé puis regarde furtivement Butters assis devant lui.

Soudainement, la porte du bureau du proviseur s'ouvre en grand. Kyle et Cartman y sortent, près à se taper dessus à tout instant.

\- Juste... juste ferme là Cartman !

\- Oh ouin, je m'appelle Kyle et je chouine sans arrêt comme une grosse tapette ! Ouin ouin !

Arrivé dans le couloir, Cartman se place en face de Kyle en croisant ses bras.

\- La prochaine fois que tu voudras m'accuser d'un truc fait le bien, juif !

\- Ta gueule gros porc !

Kyle grimace instantanément après avoir sorti cette insulte. Voyant son ennemi partir devant, le jeune adolescent prend le chemin inverse. Sur les nerfs, il s'arrête rapidement devant un Kenny toujours autant amusé par la situation.

\- Rappel moi de le buter la prochaine fois.

Le blond sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

\- Rien... c'est juste un con.

Le roux reprend son chemin en serrant les dents.

N'attendant pas un minute de plus, Craig se lève et s'approche vers la porte grande ouverte. Il range son téléphone et empoigne la poignée.

\- Tucker ! Petit con, enlève moi ce bonnet !  
Cri le proviseur, au fond de son bureau.

\- C'est pas un bonnet, c'est une casquette !  
Répond insolemment l'adolescent en entrant.

En entendant la porte se fermer, Kenny en profite pour s'assoir à côté de Butters.

Un silence s'installe rapidement.

Après quelques tapotements de pieds, le plus grand prend la parole.

\- Et toi Butters ? Tu fous quoi ici ?

\- Hum... je...

Le blondinet ne sait pas si il veut réellement répondre à cette question. Il ne sait pas non plus si il doit être gêné par la raison ou bien faire confiance à Kenny. Confiance est sûrement un bien grand mot, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que Butters ne le connaît pas assez pour divulguer ce genre de chose. Enfin, pas à proprement parlé. Les deux adolescents se connaissent tout de même depuis la primaire, mais pas vraiment comme il le faudrait.

\- Quoi, t'as fais une connerie ? Toi, vraiment ?

Le plus grand en rigolerait presque.

\- Non ! Non, c'est pour autre chose... je m'en souviens plus trop.

Kenny regarde un moment Butters. Puis il détourne rapidement le regard et s'affale finalement sur la chaise. Ses jambes sont assez grandes pour toucher le mur d'en face et faire barrage à quiconque osera venir vers sa direction.

Les deux jeunes adolescents restent un instant dans le silence. Seul les beuglements du proviseur et les insultes plutôt mal dissimulées de Craig résonnent dans le couloir.

\- Moi, c'est à cause de mes absences. Ou mais notes, je sais pas. Sûrement les deux ? Ou peut être la fois où j'ai cassé le cassier de Cartman... je suis sûr qu'il m'en veut toujours et qu'il est allait tout cafter.

\- Ça... ça date de plusieurs mois déjà, non ?

\- Ouais. Mais ce mec est capable de tout.

Butters sourit en approuvant. Il aurait pu s'écouler dix ans, que l'adolescent à la doudoune rouge s'en souviendrait quand même. Soudainement, des vieux souvenirs en rapport avec Cartman lui reviennent en tête. Il ne sait pas vraiment si il doit y ressentir une bonne et vielle nostalgie ou bien renier ces souvenirs le plus vite possible. Ni même si ce sont des bons ? À l'heure qu'il est, il les imaginait un peu plus positifs.

Il est vrai que Cartman n'a jamais était un ami modèle, comme peut le décrire les autres et que Butters à souvent était victime de ses coups tordues. Mais en y réfléchissant, ils n'étaient que des gamins ? Même si ça faisait mal sur le coup, à la fin ils le prenaient tous à la rigolade et l'ont pouvait rapidement tourner la page. À présent, chaque piques, claques moqueries ou farces paraissent bien plus violentes qu'elles ne le sont vraiment. C'est comme si avec le temps, ceux qui le rendait heureux et le faisait rire étaient à présent devenus son cauchemar quotidien.

\- Et je veux votre mère ici, dans mon bureau ! Demain ! T'as compris Tucker ?!

\- Putain. Chuchote Craig en claquant violemment la porte.

À peine sortit, il remet sa casquette et avance dans le couloir, sur les nerfs.

\- Ouille. Ça c'est mal passé pour quelqu'un, on dirait. Commente Kenny.

Butters, prenant son courage à deux main, se lève de la chaise et se dirige vers la porte du proviseur. Agrippant la poignée, il jette un dernier regard vers son camarade.

\- Bonne chance.

Le petit blondinet lui sourit timidement et rentre dans la pièce sans plus tarder.


End file.
